Prior proposals using suction or vacuum to take up and collect liquids from flat or textured surfaces such as floors or carpets or the like include those set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,726,807, 3,530,517, 3,616,482, 3,639,939, 3,919,729 and 3,939,527.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. such as 3,069,711, 3,699,607 and 4,012,805 provide for the dispensing of fluids or detergents upon floors or carpeted surfaces be treated in conjunction with driven brushes.
Among several alternatives, none appear to be directed to a vacuum surface cleaning apparatus that can be embodied in a compact lightweight hand portable unit easily stored and readily retrieved for immediate and efficient use in taking up and recovering fluids or spilled staining solutions that may mark, discolour or injure floors or carpeted surfaces and safely hold or confine same therein for immediate or later disposal.
Moreover, with such a compact hand portable vacuum apparatus the recovery or collection chamber portion or tank will have limited capacity. The unit therefore must accommodate ready emptying out of the accumulated recovered spills, as well as the flushing out and cleansing of the collection chamber portion or holding tank and related parts if necessary or desired and restored to the operative condition without delay.
Such portable unit preferably also includes an integral motor-driven rotary cleaning implement such as a brush to aid in diluting the fluid or spill or provide a scrubbing action when a detergent solution or other cleanser is to be applied, as well as a source or reservoir of a diluent or neutralizing agent or cleaning fluid for treating the particular fluid spill or staining solution to be dispensed onto the flooring or carpets as required.